


Dirty Dancing: Hong Kong

by evrybodysdarlin



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Clubbing, Drinking, F/M, Grinding, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:59:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evrybodysdarlin/pseuds/evrybodysdarlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For two combined prompts at pacificrimkink--Raleigh and Chuck grinding in a club, and Hermann getting a lap dance from Newt. This fic contains all that, AND MORE!</p><p>Chuck and Raleigh deny their feelings, until they can't fight the music. Newt has sick stripper moves for a scientist. Tendo has a magic bow tie. Mako has a crush on a Wei triplet--but which one, again? And the Kaidonovskys compete to be #1 party animals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Dancing: Hong Kong

**Author's Note:**

> Content warnings: Lots of drinking, some tipsy dirty dancing that gets suggestive, some cursing, and dumb party behavior.
> 
>  
> 
> To prepare for writing this fic...I CHUGGED SOME WINE. I previously wrote a fic where Newt gets drunk and does karaoke, but this one is about the whole younger portion of the PPDC team engaging in embarrassing debauchery! 
> 
> This is a happy, everybody-lives AU, because IDGAF.
> 
> The prompts I wrote this for can be found below:  
> http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/350.html?thread=1133662#t1133662  
> http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/1613.html?thread=2613325#t2749773

Nearly dying tends to make you have those "life is short" moments.

Raleigh blamed one of these moments for the plan that he made to go out on the town with the motley crew of Mako, Tendo, the Wei triplets, one or possibly two scientists, and Chuck fucking Hansen.

It was actually Chuck who gave him the idea, because one time after they were doing their sparring-that-turned-into-actual-grappling, Chuck successfully elbowed Raleigh in the ribs and took him down, and Raleigh fell down onto the mat and said "Oh, fuck, haven't felt so bad since my last hangover."

Chuck had snorted. "I've never even had a hangover, old man. Have to keep fit for active service."

Raleigh had smirked as he remained horizontal. "Well, active service is over, Australia, so what excuse do you have now?"

Chuck, defensive at the best of times, had gotten all huffy and had stepped on Raleigh's heaving stomach. "Are you trying to peer pressure me into getting smashed?"

Raleigh had shoved his foot off and finally sat up, stifling a cough. "Thought I was an old man? So not your peer."

"Seriously, Becket, are you offering to take me out and get me drunk?"

"If you're saying yes, sure. Everyone around here needs more fun. Including you. Including me! I've been meaning to tell Mako to get a social life, too."

Chuck had snorted amiably. "If you can get Mori to go, then I'll go."

Raleigh had, of course, accepted that as a challenge. 

When he'd approached Mako, though, she had told him that she was only in if the Wei triplets were in.

Raleigh had been a little surprised. The triplets were badasses, no doubt, but he'd never hung out with them much. He wasn't sure how they'd take it if he came up to them randomly and asked them to go out and party. 

Mako had reassured him, though, saying that she would offer the invitation.

A few fleeting mental images that he had come across in the Drift suddenly made a lot of sense. "You have a crush on one of them, don't you?"

Mako, always dignified, had refused to answer, squinching her face up in a way that was meant to be intimidating, but was actually adorable, since he knew that she loved him too much to cause him any irreparable damage.

"Which one? Can you tell them apart?"

Mako had kicked his feet out from under him in one sweep, landing him on his ass, but he had laughed even as he worried about possible tailbone fracture. He _never_ had one up on Mako. 

So the Wei triplets got involved, and then Raleigh had remembered how much of a good fucking time Tendo had been back when he and Yancy had first started out in the PPDC, so he'd invited Tendo, too.

"Don't wear that bow tie," he'd teased, pinching the fabric, and Tendo had knocked his hand aside. 

"The bow tie gets the ladies. _And_ the gentlemen. Don't insult the bow tie, Becket."

Raleigh had thought that their little outing wouldn't grow any more after that, but then Newt Geiszler had overheard him talking to Tendo and had immediately inserted himself into the conversation.

"Dude, you're going out this weekend? I'm in!"

Raleigh had thought that Newt was a bit too old and a bit too nerdy for the whole club scene, but he liked the guy, so he hadn't wanted to reject him. "OK, sure. We'll text you the details."

"Can I bring Hermann, too?"

"Oh, like hell Hermann will come," Raleigh had burst out. "That dude irons his socks. He's not going to go out and get shitfaced with us."

Newt had smirked. "He will if I invite him."

"I thought he hated you?" Raleigh really didn't understand smart people.

"Drifting together has brought us closer. The way that he threatens to kick my ass actually shows his affection."

"If you say so, Newt. Bring Hermann if you want. But do _not_ talk to Pentecost or Herc about this, OK? This is supposed to be a young person thing. A _cool_ person thing. Chuck's going to have the party life he never had. Don't tell his dad!"

"Speaking of relationships where people threaten to kick each other's asses and are actually in love, how are you and ChucK?" Tendo had interrupted.

"Shut it, Choi. No one asked you."

"I'd be interested in hearing a little more," Newt had said, sidling up smarmily.

Raleigh had walked off without answering them, wondering why the smart people were such perverts and also so annoying.

So now, the night of the planned event, Raleigh sent a group text to all of the invited guests. He and Mako were just stopping by the mess hall to eat some dinner before they got ready to go, when they were ambushed by the Kaidonovskys.

"Becket! Mori!" Aleksis said, clapping them on the shoulders. He was speaking at his usual volume--loud. "We hear you are going out tonight?"

Raleigh felt his mouth squishing into a line of annoyance, and he sent a sideways glance at Mako. "Hmm?"

"Hermann told us that you are going out. Dancing, getting drunk...we are excellent at those things!" 

"Oh! Well, we didn't think you two would be interested. Like, we thought, you know, all nice and married like you two are, we didn't think you'd want to go out to that scene..." Raleigh got the indefinable feeling that he was digging himself into a hole.

"We are not 'nice,'" Sasha spat out. (Damn, she was definitely the scary one.) "You think we are too old to do party? You will see!" She leaned into Raleigh's space. She didn't even need to lean up. "Text me details, Becket. Now."

"Yes, ma'am." Raleigh texted so fast that his fingers were a blur. He gave up.

The plan was for everyone to meet at the club, only leaving the Shatterdome in small groups, so that they wouldn't draw the attention of Pentecost, Herc, or any of the other damn people who might want to join their supposedly small gathering.

Mako was going to leave with Chuck, since she known to be one of the people that Chuck tolerated the best. Raleigh had wanted to go with them, but he had already agreed to catch a cab with Tendo instead.

When he and Tendo reached the club, Mako and Chuck were already waiting in the line to get in. Mako was wearing a ridiculously short skirt and blue eyeliner that matched her highlights, and a pair of heels that made her four inches taller. Raleigh got this sudden older brother instinct to shield her from the possible perverted guys around her, and possibly tie his jacket around her waist, but he stifled those impulses. When his eyes drifted to Chuck, though, his emotional state went from protective to pornographic.

Chuck was wearing the tightest T-shirt he'd ever seen (and he'd actually seen Chuck wear a fair assortment of pretty tight T-shirts). It was white, so practically see-through under the neon lights, and Raleigh swore he could see every ridge and curve of every muscle on Chuck's upper body. The way the sleeves cut tight across Chuck's biceps made drool start to pool in his mouth. Chuck's dog tags lay between his sharply outlined pecs. 

When Raleigh's eyes finally tore themselves away from Chuck's miraculous T-shirt, he saw that his pants were almost as tight, at least in the butt region. And wow, all that sparring together and time in the weight room must be paying off, because Chuck had an amazing ass, all round and firm...Raleigh realized that his hand was unconsciously reaching out toward Chuck, and he quickly put it down by his side.

"Do you think you're being subtle, Becket? Put your tongue back in your mouth," Tendo whispered as they approached spot where Mako and Chuck were waiting. 

"Aren't you enjoying the view, too?" Raleigh knew that Tendo was an equal opportunity perv.

"It's kind of too awkward when you knew the guy as a teenager. Also, I wouldn't want to step in your territory."

"He's not my territory, geez," Raleigh hissed through his teeth.

"But you want him to be."

They caught up to Chuck and Mako then, so their conversation thankfully ended. 

"You look beautiful, Mako," Raleigh said, throwing his arm around his smaller copilot. "Do you want me to be your wingman tonight? Throw a few hints toward...whichever Wei it is that you like?" 

Mako made a slightly terrified face. "No, that's OK, I'll be fine."

"We could always do the old 'make him jealous' trick if you dance dirty with me or something."

"It won't work, because I already told him that being inside your head made me realize how extremely gay you are."

Tendo laughed. "I didn't even need to Drift with him to know that, Miss Mori."

Raleigh and Mako laughed good-naturedly, but Chuck was silent. He was sort of avoiding looking at anyone, studying the sidewalk. What the hell?

The Wei triplets arrived (wearing non-identical, but color-coordinated clothes) and stood beside them in line, making the people behind them grumble about line-jumpers, until they realized who the line-jumpers were and asked the Weis for their autographs.

"Hey, why didn't anyone ask us?" Chuck grumbled as the Weis signed little pieces of paper that people had produced.

"Because the Weis are the local heroes here since they're Chinese. Besides, all you white people look the same." Mako grinned her impish grin that Raleigh had only seen since the Kaiju were finally defeated. It was a good look on her.

The last people to arrive were Newt and, to Raleigh's surprise, Hermann. They looked about the same as usual, no special club clothes, except that Hermann had foregone the sweater vest for once. He had also exchanged his usual cane for a glossy black one with a silver top, which Newt immediately informed the whole line was his "pimp cane."

As their group finally neared the club entrance, Raleigh was surprised to see Sasha and Aleksis pull up to the curb in a shiny black car with a driver. When they got out, they immediately passed the line (barely glancing at their fellow PPDC employees still waiting there) and walked straight up to the doorman.

"Hey! We're big Jaeger heroes! Let us in!" Aleksis announced. He was wearing a neon green shirt, half unbuttoned, and Sasha was wearing a short, sparkly dress with all kinds of cutouts on it, making it practically obscene.

The bouncer looked skeptical at first, but then seemed to recognize the Kaidonovskys. Well, he either recognized them or was too scared to say no, so he let them in.

"Shit! Why didn't we do that?" Chuck complained.

"I think I really offended the Kaidonovskys," Raleigh said mournfully. 

"If they were really offended, you'd be in traction right now," Tendo said in what was meant to be a comforting voice.

To Chuck's visible annoyance, the doorman made a big deal out of the Wei triplets and invited them in excitedly, barely glancing at the rest of the group, like they were the Wei Tang Clan's entourage or something. Raleigh actually found it pretty refreshing being ignored, because during his five years off, he had come to dread being recognized.

When the group managed to find a table big enough for them, Raleigh took the time to study the Weis' faces and see if he really could tell them apart. That one had a nose that was a little bit pointier...that was Hu. And that was exactly _who_ Mako kept staring at. She had managed to get a seat by him, but didn't seem to be talking to him. Raleigh knew from the Drift that Mako was a virgin and had never had a real boyfriend, although she'd gone on a few awkward dates before. He could feel Mako's nervousness from across the table, and he reached out to pat her hand. She glared at him when he did, though, and he realized that she probably thought he was trying to instigate the "make Hu jealous" plan.

"So, Mako," Raleigh said loudly. "Have I told you that you look so pretty tonight?"

Mako was still glaring. "Yes."

"Because you look beautiful." He tried to pat her hand again, but she pulled it away.

"Yes, you do, Miss Mori," Hu said, and Mako's eyes doubled in size for a moment before she quickly put a neutral face back on.

"Thank you," she said, speaking much more quietly and less evilly than she had to Raleigh.

"I mean, even I think so, and everyone knows I'm _extremely gay_ ," Raleigh added, just to make Mako uncomfortable.

"So, are there any guys you fancy here, Becket?" Chuck interrupted. He had his challenging voice on.

"I dunno. I haven't really had a chance to look around yet. Any guys _you_ 'fancy' here?" Raleigh echoed.

"I dunno. I have pretty high standards." Why did that answer feel like a sick burn?

"A few drinks in you will fix that, Baby Hansen. Let's get you fitted with a pair of beer goggles!" Tendo said, jumping up to take drink orders.

Raleigh really loved Tendo.

They got beers all around, except for Hermann, who got a Scotch, and Newt, who got a massive rainbow-hued frozen cocktail. 

"What kind of man drinks that, Newton?" Hermann sniped as Newt sucked on the straw.

"A very happy man!" Newt answered. He tongued the straw obscenely, and Hermann blushed.

"You guys," Tendo said. "I think I just saw the Kaidonovskys doing body shots."

"Sasha's dressed for it," Newt said sagely around his straw.

It took another round of drinks for the group to get brave enough to dance. The drinks had also given Mako enough courage to actually say words to Hu and look him in the eye for more than second at a time. Raleigh, who knew he was a terrible dancer, sacrificed his dignity by urging everyone to dance together in an amorphous blob group, which gave Mako the chance to sort of sway next to Hu. Then his matchmaking plans went awry when the Weis instead forced their blob into an admiring dance circle by starting to do martial arts-inspired breakdance moves in the middle.

Jin Wei was actually pretty good at The Worm.

Meanwhile, Sasha and Aleksis were dancing _on the bar_ , shimmying and posing above the crowd. Good thing the club had high ceilings.

Raleigh realized that Chuck had ended up next to him in their dance circle. He also realized that Chuck had never danced before in his life. He could see that Chuck was watching other people around him and just doing exactly what they did, awkwardly bopping around. It was...actually pretty cute. Raleigh refrained from commenting on his obvious lack of experience and just kept dancing instead. It's not like he had any sweet moves of his own, anyway.

Finally, the Weis stopped their three-person breakdancing show and began dancing in upright positions again. Two of the brothers ended up dancing surrounded by admiring girls from the crowd, but, to Raleigh's joy, he saw that Hu had ignored the girls and was dancing with Mako, actually facing her and holding her hands.

"Yes!" Raleigh whispered. "Look at that!" He elbowed Chuck because he was nearest, and Chuck looked over and sort of half-smiled.

"I guess that's kind of cute."

"I'm just glad that I don't have to play gay jealous wingman anymore!"

"You're the fucking weirdest, Becket."

"No, actually, I believe that little scene happening over there is the weirdest." Raleigh pointed across the club back at their own table, where Hermann had remained when everyone else got up to dance. Raleigh wasn't sure if it was a sore leg thing, or just a Hermann-being-dignified thing. Newt had gotten up to dance with everyone else, but now he was dancing his way back to the table, with his eyes locked on Hermann. He kept shaking his ass (which, hey, was actually a pretty good ass, although it couldn't quite hold a candle to Chuck's) and running his hands down his body as he swayed. It looked vaguely stripperesque. Hermann was staring back at Newt, his eyes completely fixed on him, sitting up straight in his seat, and Raleigh honestly couldn't tell if he was excited or terrified. 

"I didn't know Geiszler had moves like that," Chuck said thoughtfully. "I kind of wish I still didn't know that..."

Newt's mating dance intensified as he approached Hermann. When he got near the table, he didn't stop. Instead, he got right up in front of the staring German and moved his hips in a circle, popping his ass out and sliding his hand down his thighs.

"Oh my God, is he twerking?" Chuck grabbed Raleigh's arm, and Raleigh calmed his pounding heartrate by telling himself that Chuck was only touching him because this spectacle of pornographic scientist love was too much to handle alone.

Then, to top it all off, Newt actually climbed onto Hermann's lap, straddling his legs. Once he was seated, he didn't stop dancing, though. He just kept twisting and moving, then outright _grinding_ down onto Hermann's lap. Hermann still had that shellshocked look on his face. 

"Gottlieb's going to freak out," Chuck said, still squeezing Raleigh's arm, but he was immediately proven wrong by what happened next. Instead of knocking Newt away or getting angry, Hermann grabbed Newt by the tie and pulled his face down into a searing kiss.

"Whoa!" Chuck's fingers tightened so much that it hurt. "Didn't see that coming!" Hermann's hands grabbed hold of Newt's ass, squeezing it and gently guiding his hips to keep up their grinding as he devoured Newt's mouth. "That's actually kind of sexy, " Chuck admitted. "Now I'm uncomfortable."

"Same here." Raleigh could tell that Chuck was feeling the exactly same mixture of turned on, grossed out, and extremely amused that he was experiencing. He used Chuck's grip on his arm to turn them away from the scientists, who had now moved on to unbuttoning each other's shirts.

It was not fair that Newt was a scientific genius _and_ had sick stripper moves.

When he turned around, though, he came face-to-face with yet more people he knew making out. Mako and Hu had moved from innocent dancing to slow dance swaying with kissing involved. 

"Aw, that's cute," Raleigh said earnestly. "But now I have the urge to go kick his ass for making a move on Mako..." 

"Easy, tiger. Come have another drink instead. I need more beer." Chuck still hadn't released his arm, but he found that he didn't mind. He let Chuck lead him back to the bar and order another round for them.

Sasha and Aleksis had stopped dancing on the bartop, but now Sasha was sitting on it, daintily perched in her short dress, surrounded by an admiring crowd of men. Another girl was sitting by her, looking downright small next to the Kaidonovskys, and when the men started chanting, Sasha and the girl kissed on the lips. Aleksis cheered louder than all of the other people combined.

"Now that one's _definitely_ gross," Chuck said.

"Who knew that all our friends were such horny bastards?" Raleigh mused aloud.

They had been going to sit back down at the table, but their table was still occupied by Newt and Hermann's private champagne room show, so they settled down on barstools instead.

They drank their beer in silence for a bit, but then Chuck spoke. "Becket, don't get a big head...but thanks for setting this up. You were right, it's been pretty fun."

Those were basically the first nice words that Chuck had ever said to him, and Raleigh felt his tipsy, overheated face grinning against his will. "No problem. I'm having fun, too."

It felt like they were having a little moment, but it was interrupted by Mako's arrival. "Raleigh!" she whisper-squealed. "He kissed me!"

"I know, we saw. Awesome!" Raleigh cuffed Mako on the arm awkwardly, not sure how else to communicate "Congratulations for making out." 

"I'm so happy!" The way that Mako staggered in her too-high heels made it clear that she had a little bit of liquid encouragement added to her already giddy mood. "I'm going to the bathroom. The line is really long. Watch him and make sure no girls try to steal him while I'm gone." She strode away in an accidentally zig-zag line.

Chuck and Raleigh were both draining their beers, and then they just sat there in awkward silence for a moment. That last beer had taken away Raleigh's self-control, and he was pretty sure that he was outright staring at Chuck's ridiculously fine body. He swore he could see each ripple of Chuck's six-pack through that T-shirt. God bless Hanes.

"Do you want to go dance a little more?" Chuck asked, sounding kind of shy, and whoa, that was not what Raleigh had been expecting him to say, considering how bad Chuck was at dancing, but he wasn't going to say no to anything Chuck asked at this point, so he nodded, probably too enthusiastically.

Chuck led him out to the thick of the dancefloor, where people were crushed close together. It was a fast song now, and people were jumping, arms to the ceiling, bouncing off each other. They joined in that for a while, laughing as they bumped into each other and the crazy crowd all around them. Then the song changed, to something still energetic, but with a slightly slower beat, and the people around them stopped bouncing and started actually dancing. 

The crowd was still tightly packed, and Chuck ended up right in front of Raleigh, his back to him, and there was that ass again, still amazing, and wow, Chuck was actually attempting to shake it to the music. He was no Newt, but he was definitely swaying his hips back and forth to the beat. 

Someone bumped into Raleigh's back, and he stumbled forward and whoa, there was his crotch right up against Chuck.

"Sorry," Raleigh blurted out. He had grabbed Chuck's hips to steady himself so that he didn't knock Chuck all the way over, but then he realized that Chuck was still swaying them to the music, even as Raleigh's hands held on, and it was like they were actually dancing together. Cautiously, he kept his hands where they were, grasping Chuck's hipbones, and Chuck didn't pull away. In fact, he rolled his hips in a circle, and his ass slowly brushed right across Raleigh's groin.

Despite the three beers, Raleigh's dick was apparently awake and functional, because it hardened immediately. Chuck repeated his motion, and Raleigh groaned lowly at the feeling.

Chuck swayed his hips back and forth once more, and Raleigh gave up even trying to stay in his own space. He pressed up against Chuck's back, his own hips firmly pressing against Chuck's ass, and he moved with the music, moving to the beat as Chuck did.

Chuck didn't resist. He just leaned his hips back even farther, like he was trying to get closer, too. This wasn't even really dancing, it was pretty much just swaying and rutting together...and it was awesome.

Raleigh got even bolder and slid one of his hands up from Chuck's hip to stroke his stomach under that damn tight shirt. Chuck's skin was hot, a little slick with sweat, and his muscles tensed and twitched when Raleigh's fingers touched them. Chuck rolled his hips back to press them deliberately against Raleigh's aching cock, and Raleigh moaned again, into Chuck's ear, so he knew that Chuck heard him this time.

Chuck raised his arm, reaching behind himself to wrap his arm back around Raleigh's neck, and the motion stretched his muscled body. Then he used his new position to pull Raleigh down and press their lips together.

Raleigh was pretty sure this was heaven. Who knew that heaven was a crowded club in Hong Kong?

They were still swaying back and forth to the music, but they were mostly focused on the kissing now. Chuck was an aggressive kisser, like Raleigh knew he would be, all brash and unashamed as he opened his lips under Raleigh's in the middle of the club. Raleigh wasn't even trying to be stealthy about his hard-on anymore; he was pressing up against Chuck's ass, humping, while Chuck pressed back and gasped into his mouth.

Raleigh's hand had wandered all the way up to Chuck's chest now, pulling his shirt up, cupping his pectoral and stroking his nipple with his thumb. He let his other hand slide down and lightly skim across the front of Chuck's pants, and he could feel Chuck's cock, hard through the fabric. Chuck pressed into his hand, almost thrusting, and whoa, things were getting a little X-rated, even for a dark nightclub.

Raleigh turned Chuck in his arms so that they were face to face, every bit of them close together, and Chuck was almost straddling Raleigh's leg, keeping up their dirty dancing as they kissed again, Chuck's arms winding around Raleigh's neck.

Raleigh never wanted to come up for air, never, and he wanted every inch of his body touching every inch of Chuck's forever, and fuck, he really wanted to come.

All of these feelings were suddenly dampened as he felt a wave of distress coming toward him. A moment before the small hand tapped his shoulder, he already knew. It was Mako, and she was crying.

"Wha'?" Raleigh said intelligently, turning toward his copilot. He tried to get himself out of his tipsy, horny headspace, but it was hard when Chuck was still humping his leg.

"I need to talk! Emergency!" 

"OK, relax, Mako, I'm coming." 

Well, he had been thinking about it, anyway.

He reluctantly untangled himself from Chuck's arms. "I need to go talk to her, baby," he whispered, the nickname slipping out accidentally. It somehow just seemed right to call the person you'd just been kissing and getting to third base with "baby," especially when you had a massive crush on him.

"Go ahead. I understand." Chuck grabbed him by the hair and pulled him in for one more rough kiss. "Come find me when you're done."

Raleigh returned the kiss enthusiastically. "Yeah, of course."

Raleigh sighed as he let Mako lead him out the front door of the club into the damp night air. More than half of his brain was still back there with Chuck, mapping out every inch of his body.

He snapped himself into focus when Mako finally stopped and turned toward him again. "I kissed Jin!" she blurted out frantically.

Raleigh frowned. He might be drunker and/or stupider than he thought. "I thought the one you liked was Hu?"

"It is!" Mako's face was still tear streaked. "Hu is wearing a teal shirt, and Jin is wearing a green shirt. I was coming back from the bathroom and saw Jin under the black light by the door and I saw him mostly from the back and I thought it was Hu! I grabbed him and kissed him on the lips! I think I'm going to die now." Mako sank down onto the dirty pavement and leaned her back against the brick wall, ignoring the stares she got from a few passersby.

Raleigh put his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. He felt bad for Mako and could understand how humiliating that would be...but this was basically what he'd been imagining happening ever since he realized that she had a crush on one of three almost-identical triplets. He let his breath out in a little snort, but kept his laughter mostly silent.

"Stop laughing!" Mako cried. Damn Drift.

"I'm sorry, Mako! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to laugh. Listen, it will be OK. Just tell them what happened. I'm sure they'll understand. It may not even be...the first time this happened!" OK, the laughter was escaping. Damn alcohol. He couldn't stop! "Just think, it will make a hell of a story if you two ever get married!"

"What, like, 'Remember, that one time, I kissed your brother'?" This was almost the most freaked out he had ever seen Mako, second only to the time she literally thought he was dead and the time she almost shot everyone with a giant cannon. She looked like she was imagining falling on her own sword out of shame.

"Do you want me to go talk to the Weis?" 

"No! That would be even worse!"

"Gee, thanks a lot." Raleigh had been trying to be a good friend, here. "Well, looks like you have three choices. Either you go talk to them, or _I_ go talk to them, or else we leave the club right now and you spend the rest of your time avoiding them and acting awkward and weird and never kissing anyone anymore."

"You forgot the fourth choice--we run away, assume new identities, and become fishermen in the Yukon."

"Mako, seriously. Which will it be?"

"I guess I will go talk to Hu." Mako stood up, sighing and shuffling her feet like a kid on her way to detention. "That would be better than him thinking I kissed his brother on purpose."

"If he likes you, I'm sure he'll understand. But maybe next time, you should put a Sharpie mark on his arm or something, so you know which one is really Hu."

"Not funny, Raleigh. By the way," she shot a death glare over her shoulder, "I don't ever want to see you touching Chuck's penis again. Yuck!"

Raleigh felt his overheated face blushing. "We were just dancing!"

"Like Dr. Geiszler was just dancing in Dr. Gottlieb's lap?" Getting a good comeback in seemed to cheer her up a little, and she looked like her usual resolute self as she made her way back into the club.

Raleigh followed her, looking for Chuck, but he was nowhere to be found. He did, however, see Tendo, who was sandwiched between a gorgeous girl and an even more gorgeous guy, kissing the guy while the girl sucked on his neck and played with his unknotted bow tie.

Maybe that bow tie really _was_ magic.

After giving Tendo a little salute and getting a subtle wink back in return, he shoved his way through the crowd toward the bathroom. Those beers were doing a number on his bladder.

Before he could enter the door, however, a hand grabbed his shoulder from behind. He turned and saw Chuck, who was grinning as he slid his hand down to grasp Raleigh's fingers.

"I thought of something else I've never done on a night out," Chuck said. He leaned forward to whisper in Raleigh's ear. "Dirty, filthy sex in a bathroom. You in?"

Before Raleigh could answer (and his answer was totally going to be "Hell, yes"), they were interrupted by both Kaidonovskys striding down the narrow bathroom hallway.

"Becket! Hansen!" Aleksis barked. "Will you concede that we are better party animals than you?"

Raleigh was prepared to say fine, yeah, whatever and get back to the bathroom sex, but Chuck's mouth was pressing into a line and his nostrils were flaring. Oh, no.

"Hell, no, you Russian ratbags!"

Sasha raised her perfectly shaped eyebrows. "Oh, really? We challenge you to drinking contest. Vodka shots!"

"Chuck, we've already had too much," Raleigh whispered.

"We can't let them think they're better than us!" Chuck's accent got thicker when he was mad and drunk. "They're practically as old as my dad!"

"If we drink too much, we'll pass out and we won't get to have any _fun_ tonight." He reached down and ran his fingers across Chuck's crotch once more, because screw you, Mako, he could do what he wanted.

"Ooh...mmm..." Raleigh could see Chuck struggling between pride and lust, and he was rooting for lust to win. "Fine," Chuck sighed. "Listen, wankers!" he called over Raleigh's shoulder to the Russians. "We're going to leave and have lots of hot sex now, so we're too busy to have your little drinking contest. Have fun getting smashed while we get laid," Chuck smirked.

"We're leaving?"

"Yep. Want a guest in your room tonight?" Chuck slipped his arm around Raleigh's waist. He was a pretty cute and cuddly drunk.

"Hell, yes."

"Good. I'll text my dad and tell him not to wait up."

Raleigh rolled his eyes. There was a great way to set the mood.

He couldn't stay grumpy when Chuck let his hand slide down into his back pocket, though.

As they walked away, he heard Sasha exclaim loudly, "Yes! Looks like the bathroom is free!"

Aleksis' suggestive laugh scarred him for life.


End file.
